Kindred Spirits
by TheJavaGirls
Summary: An accident with the Time-Turner sends Hermione back and sideways into Middle-Earth as it's rebuilding after the war. Will her heart let her turn her back on the life she was torn from? Or will the guilt of her abandonment forever haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Be gentle be kind, this is new for me. Well not fanfic per-say, but this Harry Potter, LoTR, thing. I have recently fallen in love with the thought of Hermione and Legolas. So here's what happens. Now while this story was fluttering around my head, my smart son told me to even start the story while LoTR was happening would be suicide, because most of my knowledge is limited to the hot blonde elf. Which is not totally true, but I can see his point. Then I thought, what about after the war? I could do that, and keep the history close to the original. So this is where you all need to be kind, if I make a mistake, and I will, just point it out nicely and I can try to fix. The world of Harry Potter I am pretty darn good with. **

* * *

Perched on a rock near the banks of the lake, Hermione stared out at the water in resignation. For once her over active brain stopped processing and gave her a moment of peace to take in what could possibly be her last night on earth. Instead of analyzing the plan to death, or trying to calculate other possibilities with more favorable outcomes, she took a moment to memorize the sun setting over the lake. Storing away the sound the water made when it gently lapped at the shore. Appreciating the way the breeze kissed her cheeks, and the slight chill in the air.

It had been startling to hear Harry's plan to apparate into Hogsmeade. Her first instinct was to shoot down his words, to tell him he'd gone bonkers. To invade the tiny village so close to Hogwarts was suicide. Instead she only stood frozen in place, her mouth firmly clenched shut, as a tiny voice inside her head whispered to her that there was no other way. War was upon them, they had all the pieces they could gather outside the ancient castle. So instead of arguing, she gave a slight nod of her head and headed toward the lake, letting the boys break down camp and talk about their plan to get inside Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke her out of her thoughts and back to reality. "We're almost ready." Sitting down next to her and handing her bag over, Harry kept his eyes on the setting sun.

"I can't believe we're about to do this." Hermione sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"If you've got any better idea . . ." Harry's body went tense next to hers, and Hermione knew he misunderstood her.

With a gentle shake of her head, Hermione reached out and took hold of one of his hands. "It's not that Harry. There aren't many other options. I just can't believe it's almost over. We've been living in that tent for months now, if everything works out our journey is over."

"Hopefully in our advantage." Harry's words were soft, but they both felt the heavy truth in them.

Falling silent as the sun dipped beyond the horizon, Hermione stored away the image before speaking. "Harry, I need you to promise me something."

"Depends on what you want me to promise." His reply sounded hallow, so different then his boyish loyalty from years ago.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, feeling the chill burn her lungs, Hermione forged on. "No matter what happens when we reach Hogsmeade, our only goal is to get you into the castle."

"Hermione-."

"Don't Hermione me." She snapped, desperate to enforce the seriousness of her words. "We've made so many foolish mistakes, and this isn't the time for any heroics. Nothing we've done will matter if anything happens to you."

"I don't want to hear this." Dropping her hand, Harry stood his body tense with anger.

"I don't care what you wish to hear." Swiftly rising, Hermione grabbed onto his shoulder and forced him to stay and listen to what she had to say. "Let's be honest. From the beginning Ron and I have been expendable. The only important goal was to deliver you safely to the final battle so you could battle You-Know-Who."

"You act like I'm some sacrificial lamb being led to a slaughter."

"Get mad if you want, but deep down you know it's the truth." Hermione shrugged. "I just need you to promise me if things go south, you'll keep on with the plan. Get inside Hogwarts and destroy the Horcrux."

"At the expense of you and Ron?" Jerking his shoulder out of her grasp, Harry turned on her, his face hard with anguish.

"If that's the case, yes." Lowering her voice, Hermione nodded. "We have to be realistic, people are going to die, people who we know and care for. Maybe even one of us."

Harry's body relaxed some. "I know this, I just . . . I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, neither do I." Hermione said. "But I need you to promise me you will keep on if either Ron or I don't make it."

"I can't-."

"You can. You must Harry. So many lives are at stake." They stared at one another in silence, until Harry turned away and headed to where Ron was waiting. She watched as the two boys spoke quietly and prayed Harry would take her words to heart. He was stubborn like that. Angrily refusing to hear words he knew to be true, while at the same time silently listening.

L~H~L

"What plagues you Legolas?" Joining his friend on the balcony beneath the night sky, Aragorn rested his hands on the railing and looked down on the courtyard below. "You've been sullen over these last few weeks."

Legolas's brows drew together as he sighed while folding his arms over his chest. "You make me sound as if I were a child sulking because he was denied dessert."

"Not a child." Aragorn smirked into the night. "More of a maiden who is out of sorts."

"You jest with me, while my soul is in turmoil." Legolas groused, though the twitch of the corner of his mouth showed he wasn't completely affronted.

"I jest, because it's the only way to pull you from your dark thoughts." Aragorn stated. "You've been unusually quiet as of late, and I am growing concerned."

Seeing the sincere expression on his friend's face, Legolas felt uncomfortable with the thoughts which had been plaguing his mind. But Aragorn was right, he had been out of sorts, and remaining silent would solve nothing.

"Are you not tired of this?" He asked, as his hand waived toward the rounded archway behind him, which led into a large hall where currently guests dined and celebrated. Truth be told, there had been so many celebrations as of late, that Legolas had lost track of what exactly they were rejoicing. "Emptying your coffers to the Lords and Ladies while the people of Middle-Earth are going to bed hungry?"

A knowing look crossed Aragorn's features. With a long sigh, Aragon shifted to rest his hip against the railing. "What I would give to be seated around a simple fire, with only the company of my friends and the wilds."

"But you cannot." Legolas sighed. "For you are a slave to your crown."

Nodding, Aragorn let his gaze shift to where his guests dined. "Many nights I have dreamed of taking Arwen and returning to Rivendell. I know she is also having a hard time adjusting to the world of man, and of their ways. But reality sets in, and I know to abandon my post would only have the people of Middle-Earth suffer more than they already are."

"Then why do you not do something now? Instead of fattening the rulers who have forsaken the people because their keeps have been restored?" Frustration seeped from the elf, who turned back to the night.

Running a tired hand over his face, Aragorn sighed. "Do you think I do not try? It seems that as the time passes, the memories of the war fade. The alliances forged are again frail. To force their hands now will only create more deaths as egos are bruised. If I could there would no famine, or suffering."

"This was not what I fought for." Legolas murmured, his defeated tone only a sigh.

"Nor I." Aragorn agreed. "In my position what would you do?"

"Are you seeking my council your Highness?" Legolas mocked, though his words weren't cruel, they still spoke of the bitterness the elf felt.

With a resigned breathe, Aragorn gave a slow nod.

"You've been snared into the past, thinking it is you who needs the help of others, instead of understanding it is they who need you." Folding his arms over his chest, Legolas continued to gaze into the star filled sky, as though the tiny beacons of light held the answers. "Without you their boarders would be plagued by exiled orcs, their strong fortresses would still be in ruins, their own coffers empty."

"I have felt trapped my friend." Aragorn nodded. "Desperate to keep the peace so the people can heal."

"But they can't heal when they live in destitution." Legolas frowned. "The war ripped through their lands, their homes, taking away their loved ones. They were given hope, when you took your rightful place as King, only to have it ripped from their grasp when no aide came to ease their suffering."

"Rebuilding a nation doesn't happen overnight." Aragorn tried to reason.

"No it does not." Legolas agreed softly. "But it can never happen when the provisions meant for them are intercepted and rerouted to their rulers."

"What?" Aragorn's body went tense as he moved from the railing. "Why is this the first time I have heard of this?"

With a delicate shrug, Legolas shook his head. "I have tried to speak with you on this matter, but something always seems to interrupt us."

"This doesn't make sense." Aragorn's eyes flashed hot as he started to pace.

"There is no reason to dwell on the whys, or to waste time on unraveling the past, there needs to be action taken." His words gave his friend little peace. "If I could make a suggestion?"

Aragorn paused and sent his friend a sorrowful glance. "You should never have to ask me permission for anything."

Knowing it was fruitless to discuss the chasm that had slowly separated them over the past few months, Legolas smiled softly at his friend. "Allow Gimli and I to set off and patrol the villages and land, we can take into account what needs to be done to restore your people and the people of neighboring lands."

"But you already scout the lands."

"Flanked by your men." Legolas reasoned. "There is mistrust in their eyes, and I can find no answers under a King's banner."

"Alone?" Taken aback by Legolas's request, Aragorn stared at his friend with unease. "There are still bands of orcs roaming the land."

"It is not I who has grown soft over the years." Legolas teased. "Allow us to do this."

"You have done so much already for Middle-Earth. Why do you seek to risk your life?"

Legolas paused, finding the right words to express his inner turmoil. "The people of Middle-Earth did not ask for this war, they did not possess the powers which created the bloodbath they were forced to endure. The war was created by rulers and powerful magic, and their plight was never considered. Though we did what had to be done to end the evil, we have not done enough to pay back the people."

"You've put much thought into this." Aragorn sighed, knowing his approval meant little at this point. It was only due to their friendship that Legolas was offering him the opportunity to approve.

"Gimli and I have been packed for days." Legolas admitted. "I just hadn't found the right time to speak with you."

"Of course you have my blessing." Lowering his head in acknowledgment, Aragorn held out his hand. "I only wish I was in the position to join you."

"You have an important job here." Grasping his friend's offered hand, Legolas felt the veil of sadness lift from him. "We will be in touch, and together we will right the wrong of Middle-Earth."

H~L~H

She didn't want to die. For months she had prepared herself for the inevitable, but as her feet flew over the uneven ground toward the safety of the forest, Hermione couldn't help but ignore the many things she still wished to accomplish. Tears filled her eyes as the cold wind whipped against her face, and the sound of racing footsteps followed from too near.

How stupid could they be? Hermione sobbed as she veered to the right. They hadn't no sooner apparated into Hogsmeade when a terrible wailing sound of the alarms rang out. The seemingly deserted streets came to life as Death Eaters appeared right before their eyes. Hermione had no sooner shoved the boys into action before spells whizzed past their heads.

She's fended off the nearest masked figures, while yelling to Harry and Ron to disapparate out. Her eyes had briefly met Harry's, silently begging him to remember what she'd said and let out a sob when he gave a shaky nod and grabbed onto Ron before disappearing.

How she managed to make it this far out of the village was beyond her, but something inside of her sprang to life, forcing her feet to start moving in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. The dark, creepy woods had saved her once, and she only prayed they would again.

Her hand reached for the Time-Turner beneath her jumper and pulled it free. All she needed was a safe place, and a few precious seconds before she could put this nightmare behind her. If she could only turn back time to before they apparated into Hogsmeade, she could warn the boys of their miscalculation.

The bush to her left suddenly exploded, forcing her to shift more to her right and over the rough terrain. Her trainer hit a rock sending her down on her knees, with only a second to spare she pointed her wand over her shoulder and shouted a spell, while scrambling to her feet again.

"Nice try Mudblood, but there's nowhere left for you to run." The sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice made her blood turn to ice. "Draco cut her off."

Even before the last word was spoken, Draco suddenly appeared before her some ten feet away. Forcing her to halt in her tracks and regard him wearily. She imagined this should've been his golden moment, to finally give it to her. Instead he stared back at her with a haunted expression, of regret and humiliation.

"Where's Potter?" Lucius snapped from behind as his hand crushed her upper arm.

"Like I would tell you." Her words came out stronger than she imagined, while she kept her eyes trained on Draco and his wand.

"You know you are going to die, tell me what I want and I will make it swift." Giving her arm a forceful shake, Hermione felt her teeth rattle inside her head. Frustrated with her silence, Lucius shoved her from behind onto the rocky ground. "Crucio." He spat, and Hermione felt her muscles turn to fire.

When the spell faded, he crouched down over her, his hair making shadows across his face. "Where is Potter?"

Fighting through the unbearable pain, Hermione stared back at the man in contempt. "It doesn't matter who wins this war, you will still have to pay the price of the pain you inflicted upon your family." She had no idea why she spoke these words to him, it wasn't to beg him for mercy, or to make him see what he was doing was wrong, but a fact she'd always strongly believed.

"When the Dark Lord wins, my family will be heavily rewarded." Lucius rose to his full height, and kicked out at her side.

Screaming out in pain, Hermione rolled to her side and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Your wife hates you, and your son is broken." She wheezed. "Even now you are alone."

Hatred burned from his eyes, as his wand pointed at her again. "Crucio!" Instantly the fire returned, twisting and pulling at her nerves, making her muscles spasm until her body bucked off the ground. "You insolent piece of filth. Crucio!"

Barely able to regain her breath, Hermione's scream tore through the night. This time the curse gnawed at her bones until she thought she'd go insane. After an eternity, she felt herself come back into her body, knowing if she were hit again with the spell it would be the last.

"Where. Is. Potter?" Lucius boot connected again with her ribcage, forcing Hermione to roll back into the fetal position. With the last amount of reserved strength, she reached for the Time-Turner with one hand. There was no way to calculate how many times the spindle was turned, but seeing Lucius was finished waiting for her answer she spun the devise just as he shouted his curse.

As the spell left his wand another shout went off nearby. "Protego!" Both spells hit at once, as her fingers spun the turner. The world went black and Hermione knew she was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, please be gentle. I am trying not to slaughter LoTR, and doing my best to keep the characters from jumping the shark.

* * *

"Now this is the life a Dwarf is supposed to live." Gimli let out a shout from astride his pony, his feet bouncing slightly in the air. "Under the sky, with the wind to our backs. It's adventure that sets our blood on fire."

"I give you two nights before you're complaining how your back aches from sleeping on the ground." Legolas laughed, as he looked toward his friend.

"If you'd would stop insisting we sleep upon rocks I would have no need to complain." Gimli snorted, while sending the elf a disgruntled glare.

They'd been riding for three days, and the further away they traveled from Minas Tirith, the freer Legolas felt. Living in the White City had been like living in a gilded cage. Even the times they had traveled out with Aragorn's men, he felt the heaviness in his heart. Their journeys were trivial, and did nothing to feed his soul.

"I hope we run across some Orcs." Gimli grunted, his eyes searching across the plains of Anórien. "My blade hasn't tasted the stench of their blood in too many moons."

Truth be told, Legolas too looked forward to a good fight. He'd grown complacent, and his blood begged for something to bring it to life. "Our first priority is to see to the needs of the people."

His beard twitching Gimli grumbled. "But killing a few Orcs would be in the best interest of the people."

Laughing, Legolas nodded. "Perhaps you are right."

"Shall we erase our numbers and start anew?" A light shined in the Dwarf's eyes as he turned his head in Legolas's direction. "Or are you afraid to lose . . . again?"

His features tightened, but his mouth quirked at the corner. "You were lucky my friend, are you sure you want to chance fate again?"

"Fate?" Gimli barked. "Fate had nothing to do with my legendary abilities."

"So what is the wager dwarf?"

Taking a moment to think it over, Gimli smiled. "You must name your first borne after me."

"The poor fate of my unborn elven baby." Legolas scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Perhaps I should first council with my unknown bride before I make this wager."

"Do you take the bet or not?" Gimli pressed.

"Why not, now when I win-."

"Which you won't Elf." Gimli cut him off.

Acting as though the Dwarf hadn't interrupted him, Legolas continued on. "When I win, you must shave your beard."

"Shave my beard!?" Shock and repulsion slipped from the smaller man's lips. "No self-respecting Dwarf would ever be without his beard."

"Then I recommend you don't lose." Legolas suggested, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Do you understand the position you've put me in?" Slapping his palm down on the top of his thigh, Gimli looked off into the distance in deep thought.

"Your beard will grow back." Legolas reasoned. "But I will be in the position to explain to my imaginary wife why we are in debt to name our first borne such a hideous name."

His head whipping to the side, Gimli sputtered. "Hideous! Hideous you say! Your wee babe would be bestowed a mighty honor to be named after me."

"So what do you say Master Dwarf, do we have a bet?"

"Aye Master Elf, may the best Dwarf win."

H~L~H

The first time her eyes opened, Hermione knew she was lying face down on the ground. It only took a moment before the pain seeped into her brain, causing her limbs to violently spasm. A cry tore from her lips, as it became increasingly harder to breathe. After a few agonizing minutes, the ground before her eyes blurred as she was pulled back into the black abyss.

The second time she awoke, Hermione had enough self-preservation to comprehend her current situation. Somehow she'd survived. The hows and whys at this point were moot, but if she wanted to keep on living she needed to find somewhere more secure than the open ground she was currently lying upon.

As carefully as she could, Hermione rolled onto her back and stayed in that position for a moment to gain strength. Her vision began to blur again, just as her stomach rolled in retaliation to the abuse she'd suffered. For a panicked moment, she was scared she'd lose consciousness again, and should her stomach empty while out she'd surely drown in her own vomit.

After everything she'd lived through, she refused to be snuffed out by something so trivial.

Grasping her fingers around her wand, while blindly patting the earth around her for her bag, tears of relief sprung to her eyes as her other hand came in contact with a worn strap.

"Accio tent." Not sure she had the reflexes to move her wand accordingly, Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she heard movement from the bag as the tent made its way out of its opening.

Breathing hard, she kept her eyes trained on the clouds floating overhead. Gripping the wand tightly once more, she choked out. "Erecto tent."

A flurry of sound beside her let her know her attempt hadn't been in vein. Torn between crawling to the tent's flap, or casting one last spell to ensure her safety, Hermione wanted nothing more than to give into to the sweet bliss of sleep. But her stubborn streak wouldn't hear of it, not when she was so close to accomplishing her mission.

"Protego Totalum." The spell barely came from her lips in a whisper, but she could feel the magic in the air creating a dome over her tent.

Letting her wand hand drop lifelessly to her side, Hermione could no longer fight her eyes to stay open.

L~H~L

Dismounting with graceful ease, Legolas scanned their surrounding area for any danger. He didn't know why he bothered, so far their journey had been without incident. Listening to the wind, he let his body relax. "We'll camp here for the night."

"Of course we will." Gimli grumbled as he struggled off his pony, his feet dangling to one side as he slid down in a clump onto the rocky ground. "There's no soft places to lay my head. Just uneven ground littered with hard, uncomfortable rock."

"For a Dwarf, you seem to complain a lot about sleeping on rocks." Turning to his horse to unfasten is bag, Legolas looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Perhaps you've grown soft during your stay at the White City."

"The only thing that's grown soft is the space between your ears." Kicking at a stone, Gimli went to collect wood for the fire. "Soft my hairy beard. I'll show that baby faced Elf what Dwarfs are made of."

Raising his arms over his head, Legolas stretched his muscles from a hard days ride. Closing his eyes, he let his ears take in the sounds of their surroundings. What he would've given for the chance to sleep within the woods, with only the sound of the trees and their inhabitants to keep him company.

"Are you going to stand about like the lazy Elf you are, dinner won't come to us you know." Dropping an armload of twigs, and a few heavier branches, Gimli got to work on the fire.

"Perhaps while I hunt for food to fill your belly, I will run across a few Orcs." Legolas teased, while moving toward his horse to retrieve his bow.

Looking up from the fire, Gimli eyed the Elf suspiciously, before gazing around their surroundings. "You won't fool me into helping you hunt for food. There's not an Orc within a hundred miles."

Slinging his onto his back, Legolas gave Gimli a mischievous smile. "You can't blame me for trying."

His only reply was a disgruntled humph, and Legolas set off to find some game. Their provisions would only go so far, and if they were to run into trouble before they reached the first settlement they would need their meager supplies.

H~L~H

She awoke to a canopy of stars sparkling before her eyes. Never in her life had she seen so many stars filling the night sky so brilliantly. The closest she could recall was on a clear night atop the Astronomy tower of her beloved Hogwarts. But her favorite spot had been defiled and just the thought of it made her stomach feel like lead.

Turning her head carefully to the side, her eyes landed on the erected tent. She could barely recall setting up camp, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Hermione pushed herself off the ground onto unsteady feet.

Ignoring her brittle parched lips, or how her muscles protested at the slightest movement, Hermione made her way to the tent opening and nearly cried in relief at the familiar surroundings. The three cots were in their corner to her left, while the table she and the boys had used to strategize sat empty to her right. Little odds and ends littered the area, welcoming her back. The only things missing were Harry and Ron.

Pushing back that last thought, to sort out when her brain didn't feel like it was going to explode, she shuffled over to her cot and sank down. A stabbing pain from her ribs caused her to hiss out in pain.

"Accio, Calming Draught." Placing her hand out, Hermione didn't have the energy to measure out the contents, so instead brought the bottle to her lips and took a long pull. Setting aside the vile, she sucked in a deep breath before adjusting her arm to point at her ribs. "Brackium Emendo." A pain nearly as bad as Crucio hit her like a sledge hammer, forcing her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

L~H~L

A loud grumbling broke the silence of the morning, making Gimli send Legolas a disgruntled look. "One measly rabbit. How is it you only managed to find one pathetic rabbit? I've seen you take down an Orc from an amazing distance."

"I told you, I felt something." Even now he felt something. It wasn't evil, just different.

"Aye, so you said." Gimli said. "But you still haven't been able to tell me what and now my belly is rumbling."

"Your belly rumbles after a five course feast." Legolas tried to reason. "And I cannot explain what I felt because I have never felt it before."

"So how do you know it's not evil?"

Narrowing his eyes to scope out their surrounding area, Legolas halted his horse and raised his hand to his friend to do the same. Silently dismounting, Legolas's hand instantly went to his sides, to ensure his daggers were in place.

"No evil you say?" Gimli's head whipped back and forth, his hand moving instantly to his axe.

"Shh." With a downward movement of his hand, Legolas sent Gimli a look before moving his eyes around their surroundings. Something in the air smelled of magic, but not any magic he'd ever experienced before.

He'd first felt the shift in the air the night before, as the air around him shifted and tickled his nose. He'd strained his ears for nearly an hour, trying to find the source of the sudden change. The longer he stood frozen in place, the more confused he grew. But something about their current location didn't feel right.

"Have you lost your senses?" Though he intended to whisper, his words sounded like thunder in the meadow. "There's nothing here."

"I can feel something." Legolas demanded, as he turned. His eyes caught a glimmer before it was gone. Shifting his focus back to the area he moved forward a fraction of an inch and sniffed the air again. It smelled sweet, like the nectar of a fruit.

Putting on foot in front of the other, he eased his daggers from his sides and gripped onto them. "There." Pointing his blade in the direction he'd seen the glimmering dome, Legolas made his way over.

"Bloody wonderful." Gimli heaved as he struggled to get his leg over his pony to dismount. "I'm out in the wilderness with an Elf who's lost his mind. Chasing the wind, is what he's doing."

Barely listening to a word the Dwarf muttered from behind, Legolas made his way stealthy to where a glittering dome was becoming more obvious. As he reached the barrier he paused before lifting his hand to test the air in front of him.

An uncomfortable sensation crawled up his hand to his wrist and Legolas jumped back. "This is something I have never encountered before."

"You've never encountered an empty field before?" Raising a brow, Gimli nodded slowly.

Pinching his mouth shut, Legolas shook his head. How was he supposed to explain to a Dwarf the mysteries of magic, when he didn't even know the type of magic they'd encountered? With a defiant move he rushed forward through the heavy air until he stumbled, barely catching himself before crashing on his face.

Lifting his head, his eyes landed on a tent that had not been there seconds before. Blinking, he stood to his full height.

"Have my eyes failed me?"

Twisting to where Gimli was, he became more astonished when Gimli started rushing at him, axe raised while a battle cry flew from his lips.

"Gimli no!" Watching in horror, as Gimli hit the barrier he watched as the Dwarf's feet hit the other side, easily dodging the axe arcing down on him to imbed in the earth where his feet had been. "Why did you not stop?"

"Why?" Gimli groused, while yanking his axe from the ground. "Why he asks? You're the bloody Elf who vanished into thin air! What did you want me to do? Sit down and make pretty braids in my beard?"

"I yelled out for you to stop."

"If I couldn't see you, did you think I could hear you?"

Gimli opened his mouth, only to have it drop in shock. "Where in the blazes did that come from?" Looking to the tent, his eyes blinking in rapid succession as though if he kept on blinking the tent would disappear.

"Stay here." Knowing his words were fruitless, Legolas moved silently to the opening of the tent, his ears open for any signs of life within. No matter how bizarre their current predicament, he still felt no evil, but there was nothing wrong with taking precautions.

Reaching the flap, he used the blade of his dagger to move the material to the side. When nothing seemed to jump out at them, he was about to take another step forward when a soft moan came from within.

"There's someone inside."

Giving his companion a dark scowl, Legolas paused before deftly moving into the structure. Another moan came from his left and his body instantly tensed as he spun in that direction with weapons raised. His eyes settled on a prone body slumped over on a cot, the figure definitely feminine and small of stature.

"It's a wee lass." Gimli whispered from behind, his axe instantly lowering.

Without a reply, Legolas inched his way to her, his eyes studying the form for any indication of folly. The closer he got, he noticed a different scent in the air. Where once it smelled of ripe fruit, it now stunk of rot and decay.

"Is she dead?" The Dwarf demanded.

"Do the dead moan?" Legolas replied.

"We've seen stranger."

"Yes, my friend." He agreed. "But I have a feeling it's about to get stranger."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I really want to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback, especially when I am tiptoeing through a fanfic area I am not overly familiar with, but can't get this idea out of my head. Again, if I get something wrong, just let me know. 

JCassW, I am really trying not to make this a silly eye rolling event. Yes, my teenage son has watched me write fanfic for years and has recently started as well to strengthen his writing skills. He's without a doubt one of those cannon readers. While I like to take a walk on the wild side and go for AU. 

* * *

Legolas let his eyes examine the young woman before him. She didn't appear dangerous, but the manner in which they stumbled upon her, didn't sit well with him. Like most humans she appeared frail to him, but the undeniable magic swimming about the air told him there was more to this human than met the eye.

Forcing his gaze to move past her delicate features to find her injuries. "She's been beaten, but there's something more."

"Who'd do that to a lass?" Gimli moved forward to join him at the cot. "She's just a babe."

With pursed lips, Legolas dropped to his knees. His fingers moved carefully to the young woman's face and ran a hand over the fresh bruises that marred her flesh, down to the obvious marks that circled her tiny throat.

"Gimli my friend, I need you to return to the horses and retrieve my pack." About to turn his attention back to the girl, he looked over his shoulder as Gimli made his way out of the tent. "Make sure to place a mark to be able to find your way back."

With a sharp nod of his beard, Gimli hurried through the flap, muttering about the perils of invisible tents. Returning his attention back to the girl, Legolas sighed. He may be able to assist to her physical needs, those he was well versed in. But the dark magic radiating off her, was another matter.

"What has happened to you, and where is your escort?" His words fell on deaf ears. With quick efficiency, he whipped out his dagger from its sheath and placed it at the bottom of her strange tunic. "I apologize for this breach in decorum, but you are in need of care."

The razor sharp edge of his blade sliced through the fabric, and Legolas's flinched at the sight before him as air hissed through his lips. The flesh on her left ribcage was a mixture of black, purples, blues and yellow. The deepest of the colors, settled above her ribs, in two very distinctive points.

It wasn't just her marred flesh which gave him pause, but the way her muscles convulsed beneath her skin. The action reminded him of a muscle spasm, but in this girl's case, her muscles seemed to be in constant motion. Never in all his years had he witnessed such a thing. Bruising was natural, but he calculated, whatever was causing her body to react so was the work of the repugnant magic he smelled in the air.

For now he could assist with her physical needs. A slave would help on her bruises, helping with the pain while speeding up her bodies healing process. He would need to check for broken bones. Ribs were tricky, and he prayed she hadn't already inflicted any injury to her lungs. As for the rest, there wasn't much he could do. Perhaps if she were to regain consciousness, he could get from her a better understanding of what he faced.

"Your bag." Gimli's rough announcement died on his lips as his eyes landed upon the girl. A blush crept up his neck when he took in her appearance, but instead of averting his eyes he froze in place as he watched in horror while the girl's flesh rolled. "What's beneath her skin? Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Never." Legolas admitted, as he reached for his bag. "Take a look around this strange place and see if you can find any clues as to what happened to this girl, but be careful. We still don't know what we've stumbled upon."

Gimli appeared to want to argue that such a tiny human couldn't pose much threat that they couldn't face, but the dark scowl on Legolas's face made him pause. The Elf had never been wrong when it came to the unnatural. Sensing things that others couldn't. Instead, he gripped the handle of his Ax in determination.

"Aye."

Pulling what he needed from his bag, Legolas peered around for a bowl to pour the dry ingredients from a pouch into. He tried not to get too confounded by the items littered around the tent, he'd have time to inspect his area as soon as the human was treated. Spying what he was looking for, he moved to the other side of the tent and retrieved it.

Hurrying back, his deft hands already pouring water from his water-skin to create a paste. "I need to spread this on your flesh, it's a paste my people use to help ease the pain and progress healing. This may hurt, and I apologize for any pain I inflict."

His words fell on deaf ears as he knelt again at her side and carefully administered the concoction. As his fingers moved over her side, his brow pinched in confusion. Bruising such as this should have broken or at least cracked her ribs, but with every pass of his fingers he felt her bones intact.

"How can this be?" Jerking his hand away, he sat back on his heels and blinked. Moving his hand back to the girl's side, Legolas closed his eyes and let his fingers roam over each rib, concentrating on the bone beneath for any sign of imperfection. As he reached the last grove, he let his hand drop to his side. "What magic is this?"

"There seems to be a lot of that going around." Gimli announced as he reentered the tent. "There are no track marks in the ground, it's as if the shelter appeared out of thin air. But I did find this."

Shoving his hand out, Gimli opened his fist for Legolas to inspect. In the middle of his palm rested several metal pieces of broken metal. On one of the fragments, appeared to be a broken hourglass. A long chain also lay in Gimli's palm, and Legolas was even more mystified when he saw where sections were fused together, as though some significant heat source had melted it.

"Where did you find it?"

"There's a patch of grass that I believe the girl was lying. I found these objects a few feet away." Both males looked over to the prone body.

"Do you think she's Istari?" Gimli's usually boisterous voice came out as a whisper.

"No." Legolas said with a gentle shake of his head. "Istari are only males, old men to be exact. As you can see, she is neither."

"Then what is she?" Gimli hissed, his eyes roaming over the girl's features, before resting on her hand. "Is that a stick she's holding?"

Taking a step forward to have a closer look, Gimli's mustache twitched. "Why in all of Middle-Earth would the lass be holding onto a stick?"

His previous examination had been superficial, only taking in the stranger's ailments. Moving to stand beside his friend, Legolas spied the object. "It's odd." Was his only reply as he inched closer to the cot, his hand moving toward the item. His fingers were mere inches away when he felt a vibrating sensation, pulsing the air between his outstretched hand and the stick he was about to grasp onto.

"That's no simple stick." Taking a safe step back, Legolas frowned.

"Perhaps one of us should return and report this to Aragorn." His eyes shifting from the female, to the strange furnishings of the tent, Gimli also took a few steps away from the cot. "Let him sort this mess out."

Legolas would have agreed, washed his hands of this mystery and continue on with their journey. But his thoughts went to the guests their friend was dealing with, and shifted through the many outcomes due to their meddling. "Where you're opinion weighs much merit, it may mean a death sentence for the girl."

"You don't really believe Aragorn would do harm to the lass?"

"No not Aragorn, but the visiting rulers currently presiding under his roof may push his hand." They were living in uncertain times. Where years ago, a discovery like this would be analyzed for its strategic benefits, now would be seen as a hindrance. There was no longer a need for unity, and with every season that passed, alliances were tested. "We'll wait until she wakes. If she doesn't provide the answers we're looking for, I'll ride back."

"So now what?" Gimli grumbled.

"Now we search this abode." His eyes raking over the interior of the tent, pausing on items that made no sense to him. "Find out as much as we can about our new acquaintance."

With a short nod, Gimli trudged over to the far corner and started sorting through the shelves that lined the wall. Every once in a while he'd give pause, scrutinizing an object before setting it to the side for further inspection.

Legolas turned again to the girl, watched as her chest rose and fell with each struggled breath. Not wanting to get any closer to the stick in her hand, but feeling it inappropriate to let her lay there nearly undressed, he approached carefully to pull a blanket over her form. Satisfied, he took a quick step back, his foot hitting something on the ground.

It was a small hand bag, with intricate beading that had seen better days. It seemed out of place for the rustic tent, and without a thought Legolas picked it up. Telling himself they were in search of answers, he opened the bag and nearly dropped it in the process.

As though his eyes were playing tricks on him, he blinked three times slowly, as though the action would clear the peculiar sight. As he refocused he knew what he was seeing was the edge of a frame.

"Gimli." Calling over the Dwarf, he held out the bag for his friend to peer into. "Tell me what you see."

Confusion flickered through Gimli's eyes, before he stood on his toes to look. "Is that a frame?"

"It's what I see as well." Hesitant, Legolas put hand inside the bag and grasped onto the wood edging. With ease he pulled the object out and nearly dropped it.

"Who carries and empty frame inside a bag?"

"I think the better question is, how does one get a frame this size into a much smaller object?" Legolas asked. "There's more."

Too intrigued to ponder if he was being wise, Legolas shoved his hand in again, pausing to look over at Gimli when the material reached his elbow. "Magic."

"Well of course it's magic." Gimli snorted with a roll of his eyes. "This entire situation reeks of it. Or it was that blasted rabbit from last night."

"It wasn't the rabbit." Narrowing his eyes, Legolas kept the rest of his reply behind closed lips. He knew if he fell into the trap, the Dwarf would forever complain about their meal. Instead, he shifted his hand around the many objects in the bag, more than what should've reasonably fit, until his hand grasped onto a hard object. Pulling it free of the opening, Legolas looked down at the book in his hands.

The worn tome was grey in color, the edging looked ragged, and oddly enough there was a brown binding around the center of it. "The Monster Book of Monsters." He read from the cover before the damned thing came to life in his hand, forcing him to drop it to the ground and take a hasty step back.

"What in the blazes?" Gimli cried, as he wielded his axe high in the air, his eyes pinned on the book which was twitching on the ground. "TEETH! The blasted thing has teeth!" With a battle cry, his axe arched down on the offending book, its blade only damaging the leather strap around it.

The book let out a menacing growl, before jumping around the ground, snapping its apparent teeth in their direction. "Don't just stand there Elf, kill the damn thing!"

Before Legolas could react, the book jerked forward, gnashing its sharp incisors their way, before latching onto Gimli's boot. Legolas quickly had his bow in hand and was about to notch an arrow as the Dwarf cried out.

"Don't shoot it you pointed eared fiend. You'll hit me." With a vigorous shake of his short leg, Gimli hopped around in place trying to loosen the hold of the book.

"If you would stop prancing about, I could get a clear shot."

"Dwarfs do not prance!" Gimli barked, still shaking his leg. Seeing that Legolas hadn't lowered his bow, and was currently aiming toward the book, Gimli's eyes widened. "NO!"

Just as his foot ceased its movement, Legolas took his shot, the arrow hitting true and immediately the book let go and dropped to the ground. It twitched a few times before letting out a coarse growl and launching itself again at Gimli. This time it attached itself to the Dwarf's leg.

"If you so much as grab another arrow I will shave that ridiculous blonde hair from your head when you sleep." Pointing a meaty finger in the Elf's direction, Gimli winced and backed away.

"Pet its spine." A soft feminine voice came from the cot, forcing both Elf and Dwarf to swing in her direction.

Legolas's blue eyes connected with the deep chocolate brown of the girls. Both studied one another with scrutiny, it was the girl who broke contact with a sigh. "If you want to help your friend, you need to stroke the books spine. It's the only way to get it to release its teeth."

"It let go when an arrow pierced its cover." Legolas's answered shrewdly.

"Fat lot of good it did." She replied with a roll of her eyes. "It's a book. Do you really think you can kill it with an arrow?"

His mouth opened to respond, but firmly shut it again. Heaving a sigh, he moved cautiously to Gimli's side and ran his fingers over the spine of the book. Soon the object stopped growling, and instead made a sound that reminded Legolas of Arwen's pesky cat.

The book let go of Gimli's leg and fell to the earth. "Keep petting it, and find the belt that kept that blasted thing shut." The girl ordered and with one hand on the book, Legolas looked around for the leather item.

"It's broken." Picking up the strap that Gimli's axe had sliced, Legolas sent the Dwarf a dark scowl.

"Don't look at me like that." The Dwarf muttered. "I was trying to save our lives."

"Give me your belt." Seeing that his friend was about to protest, Legolas let his fingers cease their ministrations on the spine and the book started to twitch again. "Unless you wish to have this think attached to you."

Looking disgruntled, Gimli quickly unbuckled the leather strap about his waist and thrust it in Legolas's direction. As soon as he had the book secure, Legolas rose to his full height and turned to the girl who was staring back.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison, their eyes full of suspicion.


End file.
